


i can't go back to where i used to be

by aelisheva



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: carol: ♫ i can show you the world! ♫maria: i don't wanna see it....carol: ♫ okay :( ♫





	i can't go back to where i used to be

It was the night before Vers - her name was Carol now, Carol, Carol, Carol! - and the rest of her crew went off to find Lawson's orbiting laboratory, and she couldn't sleep.

Luckily, Maria couldn't sleep either. When Carol stepped out into Maria's backyard, she was surprised to find the other woman sitting in the grass, waving at her. After Carol waved back, Maria went back to her previous position, head tilted toward the stars.

"Rambeau, are you looking for something?"

"I guess. A few days ago me and Monica were flying kites, and then mine got stuck in that tree," she said, pointing to a tree a few feet away in the yard. "I mean, I'm glad I know it's still there, but I don't know how I'm gonna get it back down. And even if I do get it down, who knows if it'll fly off again, and then actually go missing..."

"Do you want me to help you get it down?"

Maria shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow morning. If we get the ladder out of the garage, it'll cause too much noise, and I don't want to wake up Monica."

"No, no, I mean I could fly up there carrying you, and we could both get it down."

"Oh! That's right, you can fly now. Besides being a human microwave."

"Well," Carol laughed while flipping her hair, "I am incredibly hot.....So, how should I carry you up there?"

Maria slowly stood up. "Maybe, uh, maybe bridal style?" Her eyes darted down. "If that's okay with you."

Carol blinked. "Maria, why wouldn't that be okay with me?"

"Because it's been so long since we've seen each other and you barely remember me or know who I am and you have every reason in the world to not love me anym--"

"Maria!" Carol grabbed her shoulders. "Don't ever say that. I don't need my memories to know I'm in love with you."

"You're just saying that," Maria said, voice cracking. "You're just playing along so you won't hurt my feelings or Monica's. I get it. If you like working for the Kree better, and seeing magical, beautiful space planets..."

"They're not as beautiful as this view right now." Carol kissed her forehead. "There is nowhere I would rather be right now than here."

Maria kissed her on the lips. "Then let's go get that kite."

Carol swept Maria up into a bridal-style lift, then started slowly hovering to the top of the tree. After Maria grabbed the kite, they lingered in the air for a little bit. 

"Hey," Maria laughed, "I guess now's the time when you start singing 'A Whole New World.' Seeing as we're flying through the air right now."

"What?"

"Oh wait. That song's from this Disney movie called 'Aladdin' that came out in 1992, while you were gone. Monica loves it. This song is when the prince takes the princess out for a magic flying carpet ride...."

"Yeah, I don't know that song. I wish I did. Maybe you could sing it for me while we fly around?"

"Sure." Carol began to fly around the perimeter of the yard. "I can show you the world!" Maria almost belted. "Shining shimmering splendi --"

"Ssshh! What happened to being quiet for our kid?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about having you back. And being so far up in the air. I really like this."

"Well, I really like hearing you sing...how does that song go? I wanna learn it."

"Okay, repeat after me: 'I can show you the world.....'"

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the summary is a riff on that one vine.  
> the title is from "a whole new world," obviously.


End file.
